


underwater

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, abuse of queen references, established changhyuk, hints of it at least, idk what this is, my own personal therapy tbh, showki and hyungheon referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: "the floor looks comf—" he starts, sliding down the wall, but is interrupted by pressure against his back and a sudden change in the trajectory of his body that makes his head spin.minhyuk might have overdone it.he blames freddie mercury.





	underwater

**Author's Note:**

> minhyuk is like very, very drunk, but he is with people he loves and trusts who would never hurt him. that said, changkyun undresses him, so... warning for that i guess if this is a situation that you're sensitive to.

minhyuk stumbles through the door to the dorm at two o’clock in the morning.

or rather, he stumbles _into_ the door, and changkyun and hoseok heave him to the side so changkyun can unlock it. he protests weakly from his new location, propped haphazardly against the doorframe, but hoseok only shushes him gently, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.

"the floor looks comf—" he starts, sliding down the wall, but is interrupted by pressure against his back and a sudden change in the trajectory of his body that makes his head spin.

minhyuk might have overdone it.

he blames freddie mercury.

there is incessantly loud jingling of keys, and some muttered words between his companions that minhyuk can't figure out the meaning of. it feels like an eternity before changkyun's voice cuts through the drunken fog.

"come on, hyung."

minhyuk feels another arm under his elbow, and then he's moving again. he tries his best to make his feet cooperate, but his brain is playing a constant loop of "_don't. stop. me. now. don't. stop. me._" and he's not sure if he succeeds.

either way, they make it inside, and the door clicks shut behind them. it's dark, and there are whispers passed behind his head, because although his posture at the moment isn't phenomenal, he's still taller than the two men holding him together tonight.

minhyuk hums along to the music in his head for a line or two, then all at once he realizes something _very_ important.

"hey, guys. hoseokkie, changkyunnie," he whispers urgently, poking the latter in the ribs. "we're like a sloppily-constructed sandwich. i'm the meat that's sticking out of the bread."

changkyun stares at him blankly, so he looks to hoseok, who also seems unimpressed.

"minhyuk," hoseok sighs, "i love you, but if you wake kihyun and hyunwoo, i _will_ let them kill you. let's get you to bed."

hoseok pulls him a little closer, and changkyun bends down and starts pawing at his feet.

_shoes_, minhyuk realizes, and almost chokes up. he gathers enough control of his eyes to look down and sees hoseok and changkyun have already kicked their own off. he wonders when that happened.

he did overdo it, no question about it. in his defense, he was so _done_ with everything and it felt necessary at the time. but now they’re home and minhyuk is drunk and upset instead of just upset and everything is so much worse.

he can already feel a headache brewing behind his forehead.

changkyun tosses the shoes into the pile before standing — too quickly, apparently — and stumbling to the side. he reaches out and clamps his hands around minhyuk's forearm for balance.

"sorry, hyung," he says after a moment, voice hushed and raw like it is after he… _minhyuk, no,_ he tells himself.

minhyuk isn't sure who changkyun is apologizing to, but he figures it doesn't really matter.

they make their way to the stairs, and minhyuk is overwhelmed. "why are there so many?"

there are more whispers, around him but not at him, and minhyuk closes his eyes and sways to the sound of the imaginary piano.

_i’m a rocketship on my way to mars on a collision course, i am a satellite, i’m out of control_

"min, come on," hoseok says, turning him with soft pressure on his side. he starts leading minhyuk away, and changkyun makes his way upstairs without them.

"kyunnie," minhyuk whines.

"kkukkungie is going to get your whale. you're sleeping in my room."

"with kyunnie?"

"as long as you don't fuck in my bed."

minhyuk hums thoughtfully. he's drunk, but he's not stupid. there's no way he's telling hoseok they already have.

~

changkyun closes his bedroom door and leans against it, clenching his fists at his sides. he’s never seen minhyuk this wasted, and he’s furious at the world for hurting him and hoseok: the two people who deserve it the least.

he loves minhyuk, and it’s painful that he can’t do anything to fix this except be there and wait for it to blow over. but ultimately, he knows this is no different than anything else they’ve been through, even if the timing is worse. his boyfriend will be fine. hoseok, too.

changkyun takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds, and lets it out slowly.

he pushes himself away from the door and strips. he uses the bathroom, washes up as quickly as he can, then pulls on a pair of shorts to sleep in.

he figures that’s the least he can do if they’re sleeping in someone else’s bed.

he grabs minhyuk’s makeup wipes, his whale plushie, and his favorite robe before heading back out of the room and creeping back down the stairs to hoseok’s.

~

"want kyunnie," minhyuk mumbles, curling up into a ball and pouting where hoseok dropped him on the bed. everything is very blue, and minhyuk feels like he's underwater, if water smelled like woods and clean sheets and heady, smoky vanilla.

"he's coming back soon," hoseok replies. minhyuk hears a drawer close, then he adds, "you two are so gross."

he sounds sad and lonely and minhyuk’s heart clenches. he wants to be offended — they’re nowhere near as gross as hyunwoo and kihyun or jooheon and hyungwon, thanks — but he also wants to fling himself at hoseok and never let him go.

the room spins instead, and the song in his head starts over again.

_and the world, i’ll turn it inside out, yeah, i’m floating around in ecstasy, so don’t. stop. me. now._

the door opens, and changkyun enters, shirtless and beautiful. minhyuk has always thought he’s beautiful, but he’s not upset about the time he’s spent working out with hoseok either. his shoulders are, in minhyuk’s opinion, a work of fucking art that rivals the tattoo that lives between them.

he makes his way to minhyuk immediately, setting the things he carries in his arms on the end of the bed.

"hey, baby," he whispers, sitting next to minhyuk’s curled up form. he reaches out and grazes his palm across his forehead, pushing his hair back before carding through it slowly. "we’re trading rooms for the night, did hyung tell you?"

minhyuk nods slowly, eyes drifting shut, relishing the feeling of changkyun’s fingers scraping gently across his scalp.

he dozes off for a minute, but hoseok clears his throat and brings him back to consciousness. minhyuk wrestles his eyes open and tries to focus on him where he stands behind changkyun.

"yeah, hyung," changkyun says.

"which bed is safest to sleep in?"

changkyun locks eyes with minhyuk, asking a silent question. they’ve talked about it a lot in the last couple of months, but the timing was never right. the timing probably still isn’t right, minhyuk thinks, but he’s so fucking trashed and if the last day has taught him anything it’s that everything really can disappear in a second. does perfect timing ever exist?

"hoseokkie," minhyuk sing-songs, reaching a hand out, "stay with us."

hoseok looks surprised, but not disgusted, which minhyuk supposes is a win even if he declines the offer.

"how drunk is he?" he asks changkyun, and minhyuk watches him put his hands on changkyun’s shoulders, kneading his thumbs into the back of his boyfriend’s neck. he should be jealous, according to all the songs they sing. possessive, maybe. but all he feels is warm and loved and maybe a little upset he’s not getting the shoulder rub.

he closes his eyes again and hums quietly.

_i’m burning through the sky, yeah, two hundred degrees, that’s why they call me mister fahrenheit_

"very," changkyun replies. he lets out a low moan when hoseok hits a particularly knotted area. "but that’s not the only reason he’s asking. can you get him some water? i’m going to help him change."

"uh… yeah, sure."

the door clicks shut, and minhyuk flops onto his back. nimble fingers make quick work of his belt and peel his pants down and off his legs. changkyun pulls him into a sitting position and removes his sweater, too, dropping a kiss on his collarbone when it's exposed. he lets it fall to the floor with the pants, then leans back and pulls the robe towards himself, along with what minhyuk now realizes are makeup wipes.

"i shouldn't have let you drink so much," he sighs, unfolding the robe and placing it around minhyuk’s shoulders. "i'm sorry."

he clumsily stuffs his arms into the sleeves and wraps it around himself. changkyun ties it for him, then opens the makeup wipes and pulls one out. he braces the back of minhyuk’s head with his palm and starts carefully wiping at his eyes.

"my fault, not yours," minhyuk mutters.

he means more than drinking too much, and changkyun calls him on it, as changkyun does. he drops the makeup wipe in his lap and holds minhyuk’s head in his hands, looking directly into his eyes.

"hey, not your fault, okay?" he says firmly.

minhyuk doesn’t totally agree, but he bites his lip and nods anyway. changkyun wraps him in a hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

the door opens, and hoseok comes back into the room. minhyuk lifts his head from changkyun’s shoulder and peers at him.

"bread," he says, and a giggle bubbles out of him. "you brought bread."

"yes, captain obvious. you’re going to eat a piece and take these painkillers and drink this water and then maybe i’ll think about staying."

hoseok passes out post-binge rations and the three of them sit quietly for a few minutes in an awkward triangle on the bed. minhyuk eats slowly, changkyun’s hand resting on his knee. he watches hoseok, and hoseok mostly watches changkyun.

everyone loves changkyun.

"you can kiss him, you know," minhyuk mumbles. he’s skipped about a thousand steps in this conversation, and changkyun and hoseok look at him like a pair of deer caught in a car’s headlights. "i’m too messed up to do anything, but i’m tired of not talking about it at least. we’re just wasting time, kyunnie."

he turns to hoseok. "you want to, right? i want you to. he wants you to." he gestures with his hands, trying to draw lines in the air between them that follow what he’s saying.

"i… yeah, i mean." hoseok looks between them, but changkyun is holding his head in his hands and won’t look up. his shoulders and neck are red, like he’s blushing. "you’re drunk, minhyuk."

"oh, incredibly," minhyuk agrees. "and you’re fucking hot. hell, we’re all fucking hot. what’s your point?"

hoseok clears his throat. "maybe another time, min. i'll stay with you tonight if you still want me to, though."

"yes," changkyun says with finality, dropping his hands from his face. he puts on one hoseok's thigh and squeezes. "please stay."

hoseok nods.

minhyuk holds his empty water bottle out for inspection in the middle of the group, and hoseok takes it from him. he lets himself fall over onto his side and pulls his knees to his chest again.

_don’t. stop. me. now. i’m having such a good time, i’m having a ball._

quiet whispers drift into his head, but he’s so tired he can’t process what’s being said. after a handful of chorus repeats, he feels someone slide between his back and the wall, and an arm rests on his waist. lips press against the back of his neck, at the top of his tattoo, and he shivers.

"it’s going to be okay, minhyukkie," hoseok murmurs.

someone else climbs in on his other side, pulling the blankets over them all. changkyun, minhyuk figures. he leaves kisses on minhyuk’s forehead, then his nose, then one to each cheek before resting his head on the pillow and entangling his fingers with hoseok’s at minhyuk’s waist.

"we’re a poorly made sandwich, again," minhyuk quips before he drifts off, protected and safe and warm in the arms of his favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this, it just... happened. it's soft and gross and idk how it turned out this way but whatever. their poly tag needed some fluff that i reserve the right to continue later if it ever smacks me in the face again. >.< [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM) in min's head if you don't know it.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fromzerohs/). comments are lovely even if it's just one dumb thing you liked. i cannot believe i wrote the beginnings of a poly ship i swore i would never.


End file.
